


Keeping Warm

by accio_broom



Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur Weasley loves muggles, Boy Scouts, Campfires, Camping, Caves, Dating, Drabble, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Muggle Appreciation, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Arthur drags Molly out for their first date outside of Hogwarts Castle but instead of doing something normal, he suggests a walk along the welsh coast.  What could possibly go wrong?!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabble written from the prompt given over at the Weasleys, Witches and Writers Facebook group. I'm still sticking by last week's promise to pull the focus of my writing away from Romione and more on to the Weasley family in general. I like writing about their lives, they are definitely my favourite family ever.
> 
> Today's prompt was "Huddling for Warmth". Character A and Character B become trapped in a cave, the entrance blocked by a magical barrier. As they try to figure out how to break it, night settles in—as does the cold.

Molly Prewett had been dating Arthur for two whole school terms now, so she should have known that any date with him would not go to plan and almost every time they had met up since, something had gone awry. During one night’s tryst, he had kept her away from the Gryffindor Tower until gone 4am and after being caught by Apollyon Pringle, they’d received a stern telling off from the Fat Lady as they’d tried to regain entry to the common room.

Today was their first real date away from the castle and their regular visits to Hogsmeade. Anyone else would have booked a table at a muggle restaurant or suggested a coffee shop as a spot to meet up; but not Arthur Weasley. Instead, he had suggested a walk along the Welsh coast since they’d both recently gained their apparition licenses. 

Molly had tried to argue with him that ‘just because you have it, it doesn’t mean you have to use it’ but he had refused to listen. She had to admit that the idea did seem rather nice to begin with and they’d had a delightful walk along the sand; splashing in the waves and collecting shells but then Arthur had spotted the old skeleton of a wooden boat inside one of the caves on the shoreline. Ever the muggle-lover, he had been intrigued to examine the structure and Molly had reluctantly followed him in, knowing it was better to entertain his obsession especially if it could reap benefits later on.

After his detailed examination of the boat, the couple had retreated deeper into the cave for some well-deserved privacy. By the time they had finally decided to call it a day, it was dark outside. Arthur had risked lighting his wand so that he could lead them back out to the beach safely, but they had found their way blocked by an invisible force.

“Weird…” Arthur let go of Molly’s hand to scratch his head. His knowledge of magical shields was fairly basic, not having much reason to pay attention to them when they had been discussed during their Defence Against the Dark Arts class and after further examination, he could see no start or end to the barrier.

At first, he wasn’t too worried about it; even though he could see that the night was coming in fast. Sometimes, magic could be found in the most unusual places without rhyme or reason. All it could take was the changing of the tide to trigger an event that could set off a charm and then all of a sudden, you were being transported to the other side of the country. However, as the couple ran out of potential countercharms and the sun finished setting, they realised they were probably stuck in the cave for the night.

Molly had helped Arthur dismantle the old rowing boat gladly since it was the reason they’d found themselves in the cave in the first place and with some magical help, the pair had set a substantial fire. The good weather had disappeared with the last of the daylight and the wind had started to pick up, howling violently around the walls of the cave.

Arthur frowned as he watched Molly visibly shiver despite the heat of the fire.

“Are you cold, love?”

“A little, the fire helps though…” Molly drew her cardigan around her body tighter, cursing the fact she’d chosen a flimsy vest and a high waisted skirt for their date. Luckily, she’d picked sturdier plimsolls over sandals so at least she wasn’t at risk of losing toes to frostbite if one could even get frostbite in the middle of the summer.

“Well, luckily I managed to get my hands on a Scout handbook about camping at the start of the summer. Funny things Scouts are they like to spend all of their time outside doing trivial things like identifying birds and collecting moss and camping. Anyway, the book said the best way to survive the cold, should you find yourself in a predicament, is to share body heat…”

Molly raised her eyebrows as she watched her boyfriend scoot around the fire to get closer to her. “That’s convenient…”

“It sure is!” He pulled his jumper over his head and used his wand to transfigure it into a blanket. “Try this…”

Arthur was sat so close to Molly now; he could feel her shapely thigh pressed against hers. Carefully, he draped the blanket over her shoulders’; leaving his arm firmly wrapped around her. Although they were no strangers to kissing, having spent many of the hours outside of their lessons snogging in quiet corners of the castle, this act felt strangely more intimate than what they were usually used to.

“How’s that? Are you warming up a little?” He turned his head to watch her closely, grinning as she automatically leaned into him.

“It’s starting to feel a bit better…” Molly gently rested her head against his shoulder.

“Good!” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I promise that I’ll always make sure to keep you warm Molly Prewett!”

Arthur sat silently, staring thoughtfully into the fire for a moment before he spoke again. “Do you know what else the book suggested to help keep warm?”

“What’s that, Arthur?” Molly closed her eyes so she could fully appreciate the warmth his body (and the blanket and the fire) was giving her.

“Skin on skin contact…” Arthur smiled fondly without looking at her. “It's amazing what muggles can come up with to help them survive in an emergency!”

“Well, if we’re still cold in an hour or so; I might let you give it a try…” She smiled to herself, not needing to open her eyes to see the way his ears turned pink at her response.

“Really? Blimey! This was a really good idea for a date!” Arthur chuckled, pulling his girlfriend closer to him, and kissing the top of her head. “Now if only those Scouts had suggested a way to find food in a deserted cave on the Welsh coast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 04/12/2020 after posting to my tumblr :)


End file.
